Miles Cyrus
Miles Cyrus is one of the five guys in Some Kid Guys. He lives with his middle-aged father, a drunk who torments him casually whether it be physically, emotionally, or mentally. History Miles was born in the New Dolesdale Hospital of Healthiness And Medicine along with Aka, Jules, and Donovan. His mother, Marca Cyrus, decided on naming him Leon, but George figured it'd be funny to name him Miles since it's one letter away from Miley. In kindergarten, the four boys met each other and became friends quick. A few days before spring break, Chiez began to attend the school. He met up with the four and became an instant member of their group. Personality Miles is apparently the most vulgar of the five guys, not caring about the consequences of his words. He is, at times, the only reason why they would ever get in trouble with authority. For example, in "Do You Wanna Go To Jail?", the guys wanted to see what it'd be like to be in jail, so they attempt to get Officer L'egall to arrest them. Although it was Donovan's idea, it was Miles who spray-painted the message "Officer L'egall Sux Nutz!!" on the side of a building to which L'egall replies, "That ain’t illegal, that’s just mildly infuriating." This message was then changed to read "Officer L'egall Sux Nut'z!!", making an intentional grammatical error which is what then did it for L'egall. Physique Miles, as stated before, has a superior amount of physical prowess. For example, in Pilot, Miles tosses Chiez out of his seat and across the other side to another row of seats with barely any effort. In the same episode, he grabs a nearby hammer and smashes the autopilot with it repetitively when it refused to fly the plane towards the Philippines all without stopping to recover his stamina. In the following episodeAlone on Some Island, Miles pushes small trees over to harvest their wood for building a small shelter. On top of this, he also builds the shelter without the aid of others. In Weird Old Malls With Ghosts ‘N’ Stuff, Greddeson kicks Miles in the balls for making multiple bread puns (Greddeson's least favorite type of puns is those based on food). Miles, for the most part, survives this, but he is inflicted with a temporary speech impediment. It is planned that in an upcoming script, Miles will be put through multiple trials of sheer endurance to get Vinnie out of the match as sternly instructed by Jules. He survives gunshots to the kneecaps, repetitive clubbings, getting hit upside the head with a golf club, a metal bat to the face, a hammer to both his arms and legs, a badger attack, and a katana wielded by Aka going straight through his stomach. Trivia * Miles' personality is mostly based on that of Eric Cartman. They're both obnoxious, insolent, poor, and living with only one of their two parents as the other is dead. At a time, Miles was even planned to be the fat one of the five guys, but now that role has shifted to Jules Colkes. (At least Miles knows that girls don't have nuts.) References Category:Some Kid Guys Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters With Questionable Mental States Category:Jerks Category:Males Category:Children Category:Biracial Category:Tough